Miley, Do You Want to Know a Secret?
by SuperWonderLeebz
Summary: It's Miley's wedding day, but Lily's got a few objections to Miley's choice of groom. Will Lily reveal her secret to Miley? Slight Jiley, then all Liley. Chapter 6 up! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Miley, Do You Want to Know a Secret?

Rating: T for language and minorly descriptive love scenes

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney or any of its affiliates, obviously.

A/N: This is my first Liley fic although I have been planning on getting to this category for a while. This is a story with a lesbian (obviously) pairing so if you're somehow offended by that idea, just press the back button, it's all good. Review please!!!

Lily's thoughts are in italics

* * *

Chapter 1

Jake stood proudly, chest puffed out, hair groomed back neatly, and flashed the professional photographer his trademark smile and a thumbs up. Jake gave the photographer another couple of shots and then greeted the steam of attendees who had begun to filter into the outside meadow where the wedding ceremony was to be held. When Jake Ryan did weddings, he did weddings big. Jake reserved the Lux Hotel in Maui, Hawaii and flew in the whole Stewart clan and Ryan family and all their friends. He spotted his beaming parents and let them sweep him up in a bear hug. Mrs. Ryan fused over her son's bowtie and fluffed his bangs.

"Mother, I already had my hair and makeup crew spruce me up, not that I need it, I mean look at me. I'm Jake Ryan!"

"Oh Leslie, you look so dashing my darling boy!" Mrs. Ryan exclaimed as she used a tissue to dab away tears from her eyes, she dare not smear her mascara.

"Don't call me that in public! We've talked about this, my name is Jake Ryan."

"You know son," Mr. Ryan chimed in, "If this whole thing doesn't work out with this Stewart chick, there's always plenty of high profile actresses and singers who would be all over a catch like you,"

"I know father, how could they resist me? But I like Miley, and better yet, so does the public. At first my legions of adoring female fans were so set against the loss of my single status but now they think I've humbled myself by dating a nobody and therefore they _all_ love me!"

"Well son, if you ever have a lonely night, I've got Mikayla's number for you." Mr. Ryan nudged Jake.

"Thanks for the number dad but I'm sure Miley would be more than willing anytime I want to, I mean, look at me."

Unbeknownst to the Ryan family, Lily stood mere feet away in the midst of a chattering crowd of guests. She heard every word the Ryans had said and felt disgusted.

_This can't be happening, Miley is about to marry that jerk Jake who doesn't deserve her. All he cares about is his image and sex; she is too good for a pathetic loser like him. I have to stop Miley from making a huge mistake_. _I can't let her marry Jake Ryan._

* * *

She darted down the aisle, past the patio decorated for the reception, and into the hotel lobby as fast as she could in a dress and heels, and ran smack into Jackson and Oliver. 

"Whoa, hey there Lily, a little excited? You look great in your maid of honor dress," Jackson complimented her.

"I can't wait to see Miley, I bet she's going to look amazing in her dress. Oh before I forget, Aunt Dolly told Robby Ray to tell me to tell you that Miley is looking for you."

"Oh I – was just – on my way to see her," Lily stammered, her head swimming with thoughts.

"That's good; well make it quick, the wedding starts soon! I can't believe my little sister is getting married already, but as long as she's happy…"Jackson mused.

"Yeah, happy…" Lily repeated quietly before turning down the adjacent hallway and to the hotel's elevators.

"What's up with her?" Oliver asked.

"Girls, they're a mystery, but boy some of them are begging to be solved," Jackson replied as he noticed a redhead bombshell waitress pass by and wink at him suggestively.

* * *

Lily let out a heavy sigh as she leaned against the wall length mirrors parallel to the row of elevator lifts. 

"So I may be a doughnut, but even I'm not so full of myself to notice something is a matter with you," Oliver commented as he discovered Lily's distressed state.

"Oliver…you are not funny. I'm fine, just – a little – nervous," Lily reassured Oliver, and herself.

"You're nervous? You're the maid of honor, not the bride. Are you afraid you're going to trip in your high heels? You do look odd in such…girl shoes," Oliver said.

"No! It's nothing like that it's…different, it's complicated."

"Whatever you say Lily, but you've got less than an hour to prove to Miley the truth that you've been trying to hide for way too long. Good luck, I'll be here in the lobby if you need any support or anything."

"Truth – pssh – pfft – what – what - are you talking about Oliver?" Lily failed miserably at trying to cover up her astonishment at his insight.

"Lily, I'm a guy, and we may not be the most observant of the sexes, but I'm also your best friend, best guy friend at least, and I see how much you care about Miley, how much you love her. Love…love her." Oliver revealed his observations to the flabbergasted girl.

"No it's not like that – it's just, Jake doesn't deserve her! He's an asshole, a complete egotistical dickhead, she can do so much better than him. He doesn't see her beauty, on the inside and out, he doesn't tell her how comforting her hugs are, how she lights up a room as soon as she enters…how her smile makes my heart flip, her sweet laughter always rings in my ears, how amazing she is. He doesn't understand…how much she means to me."

Oliver smiled as he shook his head at Lily, "honestly, I'd thought you'd never get around to admitting it."

_Even Oliver saw right through me…before I even did. I guess boys can be useful. Now that I know what I need to do, I need to figure out how am I going to do it. How do I save Miley from a future with Jake, how do I convince her that I deserve her, how do I reveal to her, my secret? _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Miley, Do You Want to Know a Secret?

Rating: T for language and minorly descriptive love scenes

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney or any of its affiliates, obviously.

A/N: (Same as last time) This is a story with a lesbian (obviously) pairing so if you're somehow offended by that idea, just press the back button, it's all good. I'd also like to thank those who have already reviewed the first chapter of this story, please feel free to review this chapter too!

Lily's thoughts are in italics

* * *

Chapter 2

Lily tapped her foot impatiently on the elevator's tiled floor; these contraptions took forever to get anywhere, although in this particular situation Lily wasn't really looking forward to her destination.

_I'm going to tell, I'm going to tell her, I'm going to tell her. It's the only way, to stop Miley from making the mistake of marrying Jake, and to stop my mistake of losing her. I have to do this._

Lily tried taking deep breaths to slow her racing heart, the door chimed open and she stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall at a very slow, steady pace.

"Well lookie here, Lily you look prettier than a Miss Tennessee beauty pageant winner," Dolly exclaimed when she saw the lovely Lily.

"Oh hah…thanks Dolly. I heard Miley wanted to see me?" Lily replied, desperately hoping she could hold herself together in front of Miley.

"Well she does want to speak to you but she's refusing to see anyone before the wedding. After I helped her get into her dress she insisted she wanted to be alone till it was time for Robby Ray to escort her down the aisle," Dolly corrected and then left Lily outside Miley's door as she went down to greet the wedding guests.

_I can do this. I just need to tell her how I truly feel._

Lily hesitantly raised her fist and knocked lightly on the hotel room door, she heard hurried footsteps approach the door on the other side.

"Lily?" Miley called out.

"I'm here Miley, you wanted to speak to me?" Lily responded.

"Lily, you're my best friend and I trust you more than anyone, I need you to tell me something."

"What is it?" Lily asked with trepidation.

"Am I doing the right thing, marrying Jake? He's good to me, he's liked me since middle school, he's very…sweet," Miley said in a nervous tone.

_I should tell her now, it's the perfect moment, she seems unsure of the wedding; I can save her from this horrible mistake. _

"And, I – love him, of course," Miley added quickly when Lily remained silent, lost in her thoughts.

"Love, love him?" Lily inquired anxiously.

It was a moment of hesitation, but Miley finally responded with a firm, "yes."

_No…no, no, no! She loves him, she wants to be with him, I can't do this, I can't hurt her with my wants and needs. I love her so damn much but she belongs with whoever can make her happy, and that's Jake. Miley and I aren't meant to be, I'm just the best friend, but we're not going to end up together in the end. There's no happy ending to this story._

"Miley, Jake makes you happy, you should be with the one who can make you happy, that's love," Lily said with a heavy heart, reassuring her best friend while regretting every word that came out of her mouth.

"Thanks Lily, you always make me feel better. Can you send my father up, I'm ready to pump up this wedding," Miley laughed, trying to quiet her wedding day jitters.

"Anything for you Miley," Lily replied in a monotone voice, all energy drained from her.

* * *

Lily walked down the hall to the elevators and rested her forehead against wall above the elevator button waiting for the stupid thing to get all the way to the 27th floor.

"Why does this have to hurt so damn much?" Lily pondered out loud.

"Hit your head or something Lilly?" Robby Ray asked as he stepped out of the elevator.

"No I – just, my contacts are hurting my eyes, too much contact solution I guess," Lily sniffed.

"So that's why you're crying? Come on Lily, give me a little more credit, I'm not that oblivious. Did you and Miley get into a fight or something?" Robby asked the visibly upset lass.

Lily looked up into the face of the man that had always treated her fairly, always tried to help out, and she broke down, "I love her Mr. Stewart, I love Miley and I've lost her, to Jake, of all people. She's going to go marry that bastard and she'll never know how I feel. I'm in love with Miley, but it doesn't mean a thing."

"Well I guess fathers don't know best, I had no idea Lilly, wish you had told me sooner, would have saved me the load of dough I spent on Miley's wedding dress," Robby Ray told the perplexed girl.

"What are you saying?" Lily asked him.

"You expect me to believe that you're going to let Miley marry the wrong person? Lily, you've always been there for my daughter, I know you care about her, and I can see that you love her, so what are you waiting for? I'll go downstairs and inform the guests that the wedding is off while you do what you need to do," Robby Ray smiled at Lily.

"Mr. Stewart, Jake makes Miley happy, that's all that matters, your little girl is going to have a great life with her husband and a family, if she was with me, she couldn't have that," Lily reminded the hillbilly sadly.

"What makes you think you and Miley couldn't have a family? Just because it's not a man and a woman and a child, doesn't make it any less of a family. Why look at my family, just a man and his two children who all love each other regardless," Robby Ray put a hand on Lily's shoulder, trying to comfort the girl.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but we both know the truth. Miley wanted me to come get you so you can walk her down the aisle, she's ready to be married, she wants a future and a family with Jake. I'm going to go down there and take my place in the bridal procession. I'll see you and Miley down there in a bit. I bet she looks amazing in her dress; she wouldn't let me see her though. Mr. Stewart, can you just, tell her she looks beautiful, for me, please? She always looks so beautiful," Lily said sadly. She stepped into the elevator and punched the L button for lobby, or in Lily's case, the end of her hopes and dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Miley, Do You Want to Know a Secret?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney or any of its affiliates, obviously.

A/N: Feel free to review, it inspires to me write faster!

Chapter 3

Robby Ray stood proudly, arms linked with the most stunning bride Lily had ever seen, Miley looked like a princess, a queen. The piano music floated on the warm spring breeze but Lily heard none of it, it was if she was underwater. All of the world had faded, it was only Lily, staring at this angelic Miley, and the too long aisle that separated them.

Miley and her father began their walk down the aisle, Miley's dress was simply elegant, strapless white with sky blue sequins that formed a swirling pattern around the bust and down her back to the bottom of the dress. Her hair was pulled back from her face, raise up slightly in a ponytail so it cascaded down her back, interwoven with silver silk threads laced with tiny blue petals. The blue flowers and sequins matched Lily's light blue dress that she had finally agreed to wear in order to make Miley happy at the bridal store.

The pair had reached the end of the aisle and were at the edge of the steps of the platform where the priest and Jake stood, the smug smile on Jake's face had grown as Miley got closer to the platform. Miley and Robby Ray hugged and in hushed voices exchanged words. Luanne let out an exaggerated yawn, nudged Lily, and pointed to her watch, somehow that demon girl had managed to land herself as one of Miley's bridesmaids.

_I'll never understand how Mr. Stewart convinced Miley to let Luanne be part of the wedding, she's probably plotted away on how to ruin this wedding…which wouldn't be so bad, while all chaos breaks loose I could run away with Miley to somewhere private where I could explain to her how I really feel, then we'd be together…and…yeah that's not going to happen. Come on Lily, control the wishful thinking, this is for Miley, you love Miley, you have to make sure she is happy, no matter what. But hot damn she looks gorgeous in that dress._

Finally the daughter and father pair finished their talk and Miley turned to take a quick gaze at the audience and waved to Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl. Robby Ray shot Lily a look and mouthed the words, "are you sure?" Lily merely shrugged her shoulders, and looked at the groom, who had taken out his container of Thundermint and was spraying a few shots into his mouth. She looked back at Robby Ray who met her look of resignation with a grimace.

The priest started the ceremony but Lily just saw Miley step up on the platform, and instead of going straight to Jake's side, Miley went over to Lily and squeezed Lily's hands with hers. Lily looked down at their hands and noticed Miley's expensive and oversized diamond ring, then looked into Miley's eyes. Lily was shocked to see that Miley wasn't smiling in the slightest and instead had tears swimming in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh honey, darling, we're in the middle of the ceremony and I'm over here," Jake called to Miley.

Miley blinked her eyelids a few times and the traces of tears disappeared as did Lily's remnants of any hope for a miracle. The bride joined her groom in front of the priest.

Lily's heart pounded, she could feel a trickle of sweat run down her back under the beautiful bridesmaid's gown, her eyes were threatening to water, she felt her mouth go dry and her hands clenched the bouquet of roses in her grasp.

"Stop!" Lily screamed out, her breathes were coming out in short gasps, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Miley, you can't marry Jake. You just can't," Lily pleaded to the shocked soon-to-be wed bride.

"What are you talking about Lily? What's going on?" Miley asked bewildered.

"I think I know what's going on," Jake laughed nervously, "It's ok Lily, you can admit the truth."

"You know?" Lilly said surprised.

"Of course I do, and it's understandable, you're not over me yet, I know how badly you were crushing on me in school and now you've realized you still love me just as you were about to lose me to Miley forever," Jake said smugly.

"Is that the truth?" Miley asked.

"Well of course, I mean look at –"

"I asked Lily, not you Jake," Miley snapped, but softened her voice when she looked at her best friend, her maid of honor, her Lily, who looked so hurt and lost, "Lily, please, you're my best friend, you can trust me, tell me…what's going on?"

_This has to be fate, a second chance to tell her the truth, how I really feel. I can do this, tell the world my secret. Then I can be with the girl of my dreams, I can make Miley happy, better than Jake ever will, I just know it. I - _

"I – I – I have to go," Lily stammered. She sprinted down the aisle and away from the ceremony, leaving a shell-shocked crowd, a still egotistical Jake, and a very confused Miley.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Miley, Do You Want to Know a Secret?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney or any of its affiliates, obviously.

A/N: Thanks to all those who have been patiently waiting for my updates. And to all those who have sent me reviews and emails, thank you for all your support.

* * *

Chapter 4

Lily paused in the hotel lobby panting from her physical exhaustion; _I'm in Hawaii, where can I run away to in a bridesmaid dress? The hotel room is an obvious choice, only place I know I can be alone._

Lily decided to get a move on, she was getting stares from all the people in the lobby and attention was the last thing she wanted now. For once the elevator was ready for the distressed girl who punched the button for her hotel floor, she heard a voice scream out "Wait!" but Lily just pushed the door close button, she didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now.

Lily rushed to her room, slammed the door shut, and lay face down on the twin sized bed. _This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, we were supposed to be together, happy and in love. _

Banging on the hotel room door startled Lily out of her misery, _great I get just one minute to wallow in self-pity before I have to face the music and confront the masses._

"Lily! Lily please, open the door! Lily!"

Lily sat upright in the bed, surprised, "Miley?"

"Lily! Let me in, we need to talk," Miley insisted, in between another bang on the door.

Lily jumped off the bed and yanked the door open, Miley stood there frozen in place, fist raised to ram the door again. Miley gently lowered her fist and opened her mouth to say something. Lily felt her heart race, then flat-line as Miley closed her mouth and briskly walked past Lily into the hotel room.

* * *

Lily shook with anxiety, _I feel sick, what am I supposed to do? How can I possibly expect her to understand, I ruined her wedding with just one word and now if I say anything I might end up ruining our friendship forever. _

Miley just stood there, refusing to look at Lily and instead stared at a vase of white roses that sat on the windowsill. There was absolute silence in the room except for the faint trace of music that emanated from the reception, probably organized by Jake to distract from the situation of his currently absent bride-to-be. After what seemed like an eternity Miley moved, away from Lily, towards the vase.

"You know, Jake wants to have a son, so he can name him Jake Ryan the 2nd, and in the case we had more than one son, the next would be named Jake Ryan the 3rd, and so on," Miley spoke, her back to Lily.

Lily lifted her head up in puzzlement_, why is Miley telling me this? The last thing I want to do is think about was the two of them, Miley and Jake, together, and with a family…my nightmare._

"Lily, if you had a child, would you want a boy or a girl?"

"A girl," was all Lily said in reply, she wanted to see where Miley was going with this.

"Me too, I'd name her Rose," Miley said quietly as she fingered the flowers sitting in the vase.

The two girls made eye contact for the first time since they had entered the room, and Lily saw tears in Miley's eyes. Lily saw her press her fist against her mouth, trying to hold back a sob that escaped anyways. Lily stood there frozen, _I want to hold Miley, and tell her everything will be alright but I'm afraid to touch her, like if I disturb her she'd merely disappear into the abyss and I would be left with my broken self. I guess all I can do is find out what she's trying to get at._

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Rose. It seems right, to name the second most beautiful girl in my life, the second most beautiful flower I've ever seen," Miley replied, glancing back at the vase of tranquil white roses.

Lily felt her head buzz from conflicting thoughts and her stomach do a flip-flop. She reached out a shaking hand towards the girl of her dreams and managed to let out a hoarse whisper, "Miley…"

Miley suddenly turned around and grabbed Lily's outstretched hand and leaned her head in close to Lily's, she could smell the sweet vanilla scent of Lily's perfume. Their foreheads rested against each other, the two girls' breath mixing. Miley entwined her fingers with the ones on Lily's hand that she grasped so tightly. Lily reached up with her other hand to wipe away the tear that had escaped Miley's right eye but Miley suddenly closed the little space that had separated their lips and sealed Lily's lips with a searing kiss.

Lily's hand that was suspended in the air from being detoured from its original task instead went to tangle itself in Miley's luscious wavy hair. Miley let out a slight moan from the tingles going down her spine when Lily used her fingernails to lightly rake Miley's scalp.

The pair of lovebirds reluctantly separated in need of air, lungs on fire, lips tingling, and hearts singing. They both smiled and embraced each other, delicately as if the other was made of glass.

"Lily…sweet Lily, how could I be so blind?" Miley whispered into Lily's silky blonde hair.

"Miley, forgive me, I could see my love for you but I failed to voice my own confession. I love you, Miley, my Miley, I love you with all my heart," Lily cried out, leaning back to look into Miley's eyes, trying to convey all the emotions that Lily had bottled up inside for years.

"What!?!?" screamed a voice from the doorway, the girls broke the embrace and stared at the intruder.

_Crap, this is not good._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Miley, Do You Want to Know a Secret?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney or any of its affiliates, obviously.

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long! Life has been crazy busy. Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Whoulda thunk Little Miss Priss and Gumdrop Head were gettin' it on like two of Aunt Pearl's pet rabbits!" Luanne said as she leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"No Luanne, you don't understand. It's not what it looks like, we were just –"

"Experimentin'?" Luanne finished with an evil smile.

Miley faltered in trying to explain to Luanne what was going on when she wasn't so sure herself.

Lily stepped forward, in front of Miley, as if to protect her from Luanne's wrath. She summoned up her courage, held her head high, and looked Luanne straight in the eye.

"I won't hide my feelings anymore, I'm in love with Miley, I have been for years. I just wish I had told her sooner, before her and Jake had come this far."

"Looks like you made one hella big mistake blondie, wait 'til the press hears 'bout Hanny Montaney leaving Jake Ryan at the altar 'cuz she's a two-timin' lesbian," Luanne sneered with glee at the pair.

"Miley! What if Jake spills your secret? You have to marry him, he could threaten to reveal that you're Hannah Montana," Lilly realized, heartbroken.

"I couldn't care less about what Jake does, if he reveals my secret, it'd be worth it, as long as I'm with you," Miley told Lily, reassuring her with a hand squeeze and light kiss.

_How could I have waited this long to tell her I loved her, every time I look into her eyes I feel safe, every touch she gives me makes my heart swell, and every kiss we share ignites my soul._

Luanne squealed (like a pig, no surprise there) with delight, "I can't wait to tell all them 'bout you two, whoo-whee they're 'a gonna go crazy like a bucking bronco when they find out."

"Luanne, can you bring Jake up here first please, so I can tell him myself, you can expose us to the press and our families and the world, but Jake at least deserves to hear it from me," Miley asked her malicious cousin in a soft voice that made Lily want to hold her tight and kiss her all over her face.

Luanne gave it a minute's thought before shrugging and leaving to get Jake from wherever he was, probably in the lobby signing autographs for his family until the wedding could resume.

Miley stood there, her stomach churning at the thought of explaining to Jake exactly why she couldn't marry him, and at the thought of losing her secret identity. It'd be a major change to say the least, she'd lose the Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana alter-ego, the public might hate her for leaving Jake at the altar, and then the fact she was with her best friend, best _girl_ friend, Miley wasn't even sure where to start with that one. But she had Lily, who loved her and cared about her, that's all Miley needed, the world would just have to deal with it.

Lily stood back and observed her girl deep in thought, _she always looks so pretty, whether she's dancing or singing or laughing or just…standing there, she's always beautiful and I could never do anything to hurt her, I love her, I just hope everyone will understand. For her sake. _

The two girls made eye contact and Lily gave Miley a concerned look, which Miley returned with a small, but hopeful, smile. Lily moved forward to embrace the girl of her dreams, Miley lowered her head till it rested in the crook of Lily's neck; Lily let out a giggle when Miley breathed in deeply to take in Lily's scent then let out the lungful of air, letting it flow over Lily's smooth skin. Lily angled her head so she could kiss Miley's head and cheeks, and whisper comforting words into her ear.

* * *

"I refuse to lose you, on our wedding day, to a girl! I'm Jake Ryan!" The would-be groom spit out angrily, face tomato red and neck veins popping out in rage.

"We all know who you are Jake, and I'm sorry it had to happen this way, but I don't love you, I love Lily and there's no one I'd rather be with than her," Miley desperately tried to explain to the star actor.

"No I won't let this happen! I'll be a joke! You have to marry me Miley!" Jake insisted.

"I can't Jake, I won't, even if you threaten to tell –"

"Your secret? I'd never do that Miley, I love you. And you trusted me with your secret identity, as I trust you with my secret. I'd never betray you," Jake said sincerely.

"Aw Jake that's so sweet," Miley admitted, touched by one of his rare earnest moments.

"Jake," Lily interrupted, wary of Miley getting too touched by Jake and changing her mind about Lily, "I never meant this to happen, ruining your wedding and all, but I love Miley and nothing can change that. Honestly I don't know what to do now, if you call off the wedding the paparazzi will have a field day and both families will have a ton of questions, and I don't think any of us are ready to deal with that."

"I know one of my many fans would be thrilled to have the honor of marrying me –," Jake resumed his ego.

"The paparazzi and both families would definitely notice if you had a new bride last minute, none of yours fans look like me, except…one," Miley finished, nodding her head and smiling at Luanne with her 'I've-got-an-idea' face.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Miley, Do You Want to Know a Secret?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney or any of its affiliates, obviously.

A/N: Final chapter! Again, thank you for all who have read and/or reviewed my story!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Robby Ray stood proudly, arms linked with the second most stunning bride Lily had ever seen; Luanne looked magnificent in the wedding dress, identical to the previous bride to the average eye, but not to Lily. For her, Miley radiated beauty like no other. The piano music commenced for a second (and hopefully final) time that day. The murmur of the crowd died down as the pair began their walk down the aisle.

Jake stood at the finish line, adjusting his bowtie and desperately searching in vain through his suit's pockets for his Thundermint. He didn't mind so much that he had lost Miley, considering that Luanne could pass for her gorgeous cousin easy, except for the whole snorting thing. Jake was just going to have to get used to it.

Luanne and Robby Ray reached the platform and the anxious groom. The priest started making a long speech about how wonderful an occasion a wedding is and how there should always be more love in the world, etc. etc. Miley let out an exaggerated yawn, nudged Lily, and pointed to her watch, which made Lily let out an atrocious laugh. She blushed as all eyes turned onto the rude maid of honor.

"They're just jealous because you look better in a bridesmaid dress than any of them could," Miley comforted a red-faced Lily.

Lily blushed even more at the compliment and scanned the crowd, "Especially your Aunt Pearl, combat boots and dresses really don't mix."

* * *

Lily could feel Miley fidgeting uncomfortably next to her as the ceremony reached the pinnacle "I do's." 

The moment of truth arrived, "I, Jake L. Ryan, take you, Miley L. Stewart, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

To which "Miley" replied, "I, Miley L. Stewart, take you, Jake L. Ryan, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

The newlyweds kissed, and broke apart to wave at the crowd. Luanne let out a snort of pleasure and Jake looked at her with an uneasy smile, but brightened up when the professional photographer began snapping more pictures of the married couple.

"Leslie and Luanne, what a pair," Miley remarked with a little laugh.

"Who's Leslie?" Lily asked puzzled. Miley smacked her hand against her forehead, frustrated for letting Jake's real name slip.

"Uh, her pet pig, they like to go on walks together," Miley covered but Lily just gave her a knowing smile and let the issue drop.

* * *

Summer Love blasted from the speakers as the wedding reception got underway. Jackson was hitting on some unlucky wedding guest but backed off when he saw her husband, Oliver was trying to rap his way to a record deal from some big exec at Jake's agent's company, and Robby Ray was having an arm wrestling contest with Aunt Pearl. 

Lily giggled and rolled her eyes at Miley who was singing along with JT and pretending to pop her collar at Lily when she heard the lyrics "Make you wanna say my name girl."

"You are a dork, an adorable dork, and I love you for it," Lily complimented in between giggles.

"Good, 'cuz you're stuck with me," Miley replied and nodded her head to the beat as she incorporated some Hannah Montana moves into her dancing.

"Show-off," Lily muttered with a smile.

"No, just that good," Miley replied confidently and did a quick two-step to emphasize her point.

"You're starting to sound like Jake, maybe you should have married him instead," Lily joked but her smile faded when Miley immediately stopped dancing and merely stared at her with a hurt look on her face.

"Miley, I was kidding. I love you and I never want to lose you," Lily pleaded, panic rising in her heart.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked quietly in a delicate tone.

"I love you, I swear on every star in the sky," Lily insisted firmly, suddenly afraid of losing Miley.

"Jake named a star after me, the same night he told me his secret. He had been honest with me so I knew I had to tell him my secret. That was years ago, we've been able to trust each other ever since," Miley reminisced sadly, "I've always trusted you with my secret, but you couldn't trust me with yours."

"Miley, it's not that I didn't trust you, I was just scared of losing you, I'd rather have you as a friend, never knowing how I truly feel, and watch you marry Jake Ryan, than lose you because I spilled my secret and you didn't feel the same way," Lily admitted, taking Miley's hands in her own.

"You'd really do that, watch me marry someone else just so I –," Miley began.

"Could be happy, yes, as long as you're happy, that's all I need," Lily told Miley with a sincere smile.

"Good thing you didn't let that happen though, to think I almost married Jake when you're the one I love,"

"You're sure about that?" Lily had the unavoidable urge to check.

"Remember what you told me when I called you up to my hotel room before I even walked down that aisle? You told me love is being with the one who can make you happy, and that's you, not Jake, not anyone else. You make me happy, I love you Lily, I swear on every breath I take," Miley said

"Every breath? Why not every star?" Lily pondered.

"The stars are for those who are still looking for the one they want to be with. I don't need to look away, I've got you right here," Miley said, blushing that it sounded so cheesy.

_Awww, she's so sweet! I've got the romantic girlfriend; can this day get any better?_

"So…Lily," Miley said nervously, biting her lip, "would you like to go on a walk with me, just the two of us, down the beach? I know of a hidden lagoon, it's less than a mile away."

"Yes!" Lilly squeaked out, a little too quickly, _and yes to my question, this day is definitely going to get even better._

* * *

It was a picturesque sunset, the ones that always appeared on postcards, and the happy couple soaked it in with a stroll down the beach. There were a sparse number of beach-goers left on the beach, most of them heading inside as it got dark, but a few did stop and stare at the two girls sharing butterfly kisses as they walking in the wet sand wearing bridesmaid dresses. 

The sun's rays made a last burst of light that stretched across the canopy of clouds and reflected off the sparkling clear blue water, then slowly faded. The pair stopped walking and stood, hands entwined, alone in the dimly lit and secluded lagoon.

_Now this is the happy ending that I've always wanted, I got the girl and that's all I need._

Miley wrapped her arms around Lily and bent in close so her lips were a inch away from Lily's sensitive earlobes and whispered seductively, "just because it's not our wedding, doesn't mean we can't have our own honeymoon."

Lily's face flushed with excitement and the girl let out a high-pitched "Eeeep!"

* * *

A/N: YES I know it's not exactly straight out legal for Luanne to call herself Miley in the vows. But...since Jake's real name isn't Jake either, I figured by putting in the L. in his name for Leslie and then L. in her name for Luanne would constitute the legal bindings of marriage. Anyways...it feels fantastic to post the last chapter. I hope you liked this story as much as I loved writing it! I'm working on other stories but in the near future I plan on writing a sequel to this story, which will revolve around Lily and Miley's "honeymoon."


End file.
